Desear Al Diablo
by SiBum
Summary: Miroku ha sobrevivido a las calles de Londres para convertirse en el propietario de un exclusivo club y en uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país. Pero cuando el difunto duque de Lovingdon lo nombra tutor de su heredero, Miroku se ve arrastrado hacia Sango, la madre del joven, que desea deshacerse de Miroku lo antes posible. / ADAPTACIÓN - SECUELA DE EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO.
1. Prólogo

_Miroku Ishida ha sobrevivido a las calles de Londres para convertirse en el propietario de un exclusivo club para caballeros y en uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país. Pero cuando el difunto duque de Lovingdon misteriosamente lo nombra tutor de su heredero, un muchacho de cuatro años, Miroku se ve arrastrado hacia Sango, la madre del joven, que desea deshacerse de Miroku lo antes posible._

_Pero éste no tarda en descubrir un amor que no tiene límites cuando acaba enamorándose de Sango y se da cuenta de que renunciaría a todo lo que posee por hacerla feliz._

_**Prólogo**_

Extracto del diario de Miroku Ishida:

_Mi madre me vendió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Nunca se lo tuve en cuenta; incluso aquella a aquella tierna edad entendía que el hambre y el miedo pueden llevar a una persona a hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría. Mi nueva vida me enseñó que el diablo vestía ropa de caballero y decidí huir, convencido de que estaría mucho mejor en las calles que en una casa elegante en la que los hombres elegantes fingían ser respetables._

_No estuve solo mucho tiempo. Pronto me uní a una famosa pandilla de niños ladrones dirigida por un astuto sinvergüenza conocido por el nombre de Myoga. Bajo su tutela, aprendí que no había nada que no se pudiera robar, siempre que se tuviera la preparación adecuada. Mis habilidades, mi firme determinación de aprender y, por tanto, de sobrevivir, eran inigualables, y pronto me gané su afecto. Cariñosamente solía llamarme Dodger y cuando cumplí ocho años ya pasaba la mayor parte de las noches sentado delante del fuego junto a Myoga, fumando en mi pipa de arcilla, bebiendo ginebra y empapándome de las pequeñas perlas de sabiduría que él compartía sólo con los pocos a quienes respetaba de verdad._

_Sin embargo, yo siempre codiciaba conseguir la siguiente moneda. Un día, un caballero muy elegante me ofreció seis monedas a cambio de que engañara a una pareja y a su hijo y consiguiera llevarlos hasta un callejón. El hombre y su mujer fueron asesinados, pero el niño escapó. Cuando descubrí en lo que me había implicado, corrí aterrorizado tras el chico a toda prisa, temiendo que tanto a él como a mí nos estuviera reservada la misma suerte que a sus padres. Lo perseguí hasta otro callejón, donde por fin se quedó sin fuerzas; se acurrucó en un rincón y comenzó a llorar. No había tiempo para esas tonterías. Me sentí muy aliviado de que no me reconociera. Supongo que fue a causa de la conmoción que acababa de sufrir. Lo ensucié todo lo que pude y lo convencí de que yo podía salvarlo. El chico se llamaba Inuyasha, un nombre que sonaba demasiado fino, para mi gusto. Myoga me dio tres peniques por el nuevo reclutamiento. No era una suma nada mala para un solo día, pero aquella noche no conseguí pegar el ojo._

_Para mi irritación, y a pesar de que yo sólo era dos años mayor que él, me sentía responsable de aquel chico. El día que lo sorprendieron robando, fui tan estúpido como para volver a rescatarlo. Pasamos meses en la cárcel. Ese tiempo que estuvimos en prisión sirvió para fortalecer nuestra amistad y, a partir de entonces, fuimos inseparables. _

_Hasta que una noche él mató a un hombre._

_Inuyasha tenía catorce años y estaba esperando a que lo juzgaran por ese delito, cuando el conde de Claybourne declaró que mi amigo era su nieto perdido hacía ya varios años. Lo soltaron y lo dejaron bajo la tutela del conde. La buena suerte de Inuyasha pronto se convirtió asimismo en la mía. El anciano me adoptó a mí también. Siempre estábamos en desacuerdo. Él se esforzó mucho para convertirme en un caballero, pero yo prefería seguir siendo un sinvergüenza. Me parecía mucho más honrado. _

_Cuando cumplí diecinueve años, un abogado me informó que tenía un benefactor anónimo. Por lo visto, ese desconocido tenía muchas esperanzas en mí y quería darme diez mil libras para asegurar mi futuro. Jamás pregunté quién era porque no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba del abuelo de Inuyasha: estaba convencido de que quería deshacerse de mí sin decepcionar a su nieto. _

_Yo había vivido en las calles el tiempo suficiente como para saber que para ganar dinero tenía que invertir en vicio, de modo que compré un edificio y lo transformé en un exclusivo club para caballeros._

_Y así fue como me convertí en un hombre rico, superando con creces lo que estoy seguro de que mi benefactor, o cualquier otra persona, esperaba de mí. Sin embargo, poco importaba la cantidad de dinero que ganara, nunca era suficiente. Yo siempre estaba hambriento de la siguiente moneda. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para hacerme con ella. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Londres, 1851.

El diablo estaba en su casa. Sango Haruno, duquesa de Lovingdon, estaba sentada junto a él en su biblioteca y se debatía entre el horror y la fascinación. Aquel era un hombre muy interesante y, aunque había escuchado muchos de los sórdidos rumores que circulaban sobre él, jamás lo había visto personalmente hasta aquella noche.

Su rebelde pelo negro se rizaba provocativamente a la altura de sus anchos hombros, manifestando la opinión que tenía aquel hombre de las convenciones sociales. Resultaba evidente que las duras facciones de su rostro habían sido esculpidas por una vida de pecado, desobediencia y excesos. Sin embargo, era muy apuesto; su áspera belleza podía atrapar a una mujer de la misma forma que la magnificencia de las costas escarpadas pueden dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

Apartó la mirada del perfil que la tenía embelesada desde que había entrado en su biblioteca y se había encontrado cara a cara con el delicioso granuja Miroku Ishida.

Su antro de juego proporcionaba entretenimiento a muchos hombres de la aristocracia. Muchas hermanas, esposas y madres habían escuchado balbucir cientos de referencias a los libertinajes que tenían lugar en los dominios de Miroku Ishida cuando sus hermanos, maridos e hijos volvían a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, completamente borrachos. En consecuencia, las damas aprovechaban el té de la tarde para intercambiar anécdotas con la máxima discreción, y hablaban de la reputación de Miroku Ishida y de la de su establecimiento, por lo que incluso las más refinadas, a las que se suponía ignorantes de tales cosas, estaban muy bien informadas sobre aquel sinvergüenza. Las mujeres lo detestaban, tanto a él como a la oportunidad que brindaba a los hombres de sus vidas, que en su club de alejaban del bien y de la respetabilidad; sin embargo, ninguna de ellas podía negar la fascinación que sentían por alguien tan unido al pecado.

Sentada junto a él, Sango no podía evitar percibir la cruda sexualidad que emanaba de él. Estaba segura de que las mujeres lo seguirían hasta su habitación sin que tuviera que decirles ni una sola palabra. Distinguía con claridad el olor a tabaco y whisky que lo envolvía y, para su eterna vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de esa oscura y masculina fragancia. Todo en él hablaba de prohibidas indulgencias. Ralamente, era obra del diablo. Incluso lucía la marca de éste perfectamente visible en la parte interior del pulgar derecho.

Como tenía a bien no hacer gala de unos modales precisamente refinados, no llevaba guantes, y en aquel momento tenía las manos bien abiertas sobre los reposabrazos del sillón. Aunque se había suprimido ya la práctica de marcar a los delincuentes, Sango sabía que la "L" que Ishida llevaba grabada a fuego sobre la piel significaba que lo habían sentenciado a pasar algún tiempo en la cárcel por ladrón. Ella no tenía especial simpatía por quienes se apropiaban de lo que no les pertenecía legítimamente.

A pesar de su cuestionable pasado y de la presente ocupación del hombre, Sango no podía negar la buena calidad de su traje. Era evidente que era obra del mejor sastre de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el chaleco bordado en rojo que llevaba bajo la chaqueta negra era completamente inapropiado para aquella sombría ocasión, que no era otra que la lectura del testamento del difunto esposo de Sango.

Ésta era incapaz de imaginar el motivo por el que Lovingdon había dispuesto que Miroku Ishida debía estar presente durante su lectura. ¿Cómo conocía siquiera a ese sinvergüenza? No tenía noticia de que su marido hubiera acudido nunca al club Dodger. En cambio, su hermano, el fallecido duque de Arendale, lo había frecuentado a menudo, proporcionándole a ella la envidiable oportunidad de poder contribuir de forma activa al gran repertorio de escandalosos rumores que circulaban entre las damas.

Pero Lovingdon siempre había sido un autentico santo. Ni siquiera tenía alcohol en la casa y, según ella tenía entendido, no había bebido vino ni una sola vez en su vida. Sango sabía que no se podía decir lo mismo de Miroku Ishida. Éste poseía los labios más carnosos que jamás había visto en un hombre; eran de un tono muy oscuro, parecía que los hubiera bañado un buen vino, y no le cabía duda de que estaban acostumbrados a deleitarse con todo tipo de placeres. Era una boca hecha para engatusar a la más virtuosa de las mujeres y hacerla presa de todo tipo de pasiones prohibidas. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar preguntándose ella, de la forma más inapropiada, qué sentiría si la besara?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sango ya no pensaba en los besos; tal vez porque Lovingdon parecía estar completamente en contra de ellos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, imaginándose aquellos labios jugueteando con los suyos y tentándola de formas que Lovingdon jamás hubiera imaginado.

Se volvió a preguntar por qué su marido habría querido que Miroku Ishida estuviera presente durante la lectura de su testamento.

Pero el señor Beckwith, el abogado del duque, que ahora estaba ordenando todos los papeles frente a él, no sólo insistió en ello, sino que además añadió que Sango también debía estar presente. Y allí estaba. Como siempre. Haciendo frente a sus responsabilidades por muy desagradables que le parecieran. La devoción por el deber había gobernado su vida desde el día en que nació. Por ese motivo, cuando tenía diecinueve años, se casó con un hombre que era veinticinco años mayor que ella. Su madre concretó el matrimonio y una hija respetuosa no actuaba en contra de los deseos de su padre, a pesar de sus propios apasionados deseos.

Lovingdon había sido sincero desde el primer día: se estaba haciendo mayor y necesitaba un heredero. Y, a pesar de que a ella no la complacía la idea de casarse con él, no fue tan malo como esperaba. Sango se ganó su respeto y tomaba todas las decisiones que concernían a la residencia.

El duque le dio un precioso hijo, pero fue incapaz de darle su corazón. Ella estaba bastante confiada en que Kohaku, como legítimo heredero, se quedaría con lo principal de los bienes. Esperaba que el testamento estipulara que la mansión de Londres debía convertirse en su residencia de viuda, porque a Sango le encantaba aquella casa. Sin embargo, era bastante grande y, normalmente, la residencia de una viuda solía ser un poco más pequeña. Aunque Lovingdon jamás compró ninguna otra vivienda en Londres.

Si su marido no le había legado la mansión, entonces sería su hijo quien debería decidir el lugar donde ella residiría; aunque eso sería cuando Kohaku fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para poder decidir esas cosas, porque de momento sólo tenía cinco años y lo único que le importaba era que su madre le leyera un cuanto antes de irse a dormir.

Por fin, el abogado entrelazó los dedos y apoyó las manos sobre los papeles, al tiempo que posaba la mirada sobre su escaso público. Su pelo oscuro estaba salpicado de hebras plateadas y sus ojos parecían mucho más grandes debido a los anteojos, lo que daba la sensación de que podría ver más de lo que veían los demás.

— Señor Ishida, quiero agradecerle que haya encontrado tiempo en su apretada agenda para estar aquí con nosotros esta noche —comenzó con la solemnidad que requería la ocasión.

— Vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un negocio que atender.

La voz de Miroku Ishida era áspera, daba la sensación de que pasara gran parte del día gritando hasta que la garganta se le quedaba en carne viva. Sin embargo, en ella se adivinaba también un agradable tono que Sango era incapaz de explicar. Se lo imaginaba susurrando palabras al oído de una mujer y tentándola para que se dejara llevar por vergonzosos comportamientos.

— Claro, por supuesto —dijo el señor Beckwith. Cogió un gran fajo de pergamino—. El testamento contiene mucha terminología legal que, con el permiso de los presentes, no voy a leer.

— Usted limítese a decirme por qué diablos estoy aquí, para que pueda irme.

Sango carraspeó e Ishida la miró con desdén; era la primera vez que se dignaba a prestarle atención desde que se la habían presentado y tomaron asiento.

— No ponga esa cara, mujer.

La observó detenidamente, con una intensidad tal, que ella sintió la necesidad de comprobar sus botones para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos bien abrochados.

— Debo insistir en que no se utilice lenguaje vulgar en mi casa. Si va usted a hablar así, no me podré quedar.

— Me importa un cuerno si se queda o no.

— Señor Ishida —lo interrumpió el señor Beckwith con energía y un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que tal vez también él tuviera sus reservas sobre su presencia allí—, el duque insistió mucho en que los dos debían estar presentes. Voy a concentrarme en seguida en el asunto que nos concierne, antes de que se le acabe la paciencia. —se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer: — _Yo, Suikotsu Kohaku Haruno, duque de Lovingdon, marqués de Ashleigh y conde de Wyndmere, hallándome en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, lego mis títulos a mi legítimo heredero Suikotsu Kohaku II, así como las propiedades, los activos y los beneficios que de ellos se derivan. _

Sango asintió con satisfacción. Justo lo que ella esperaba. El testamento era una mera formalidad.

— _A mi leal esposa, Sango Haruno, duquesa de Lovingdon, madre de mi heredero…_

Ella parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaron a asomar en sus ojos y deseó que Miroku Ishida no estuviera allí escuchando aquella parte del testamento. Las últimas palabras que le dedicaba su esposo eran íntimas y personales.

— … _le lego un fondo de fideicomiso que, bien administrado, debería rentarle dos mil libras al año durante el resto de su vida. Al señor Miroku Ishida… _

Sango apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar la decepción que sintió al descubrir que su marido no le había dejado la casa, porque centró toda su atención en descubrir, por fin, el motivo de que Miroku Ishida hubiera sido citado aquella tarde.

— _Le lego el resto de mis propiedades materiales, a excepción de un objeto, con la condición de que sea el tutor y protector de mi heredero hasta que mi hijo alcance la mayoría de edad, o hasta que mi viuda se case y su marido asuma ese papel. Cuando se produzca alguna de las dos circunstancias anteriormente citadas, el señor Ishida recibirá ese último objeto, cuyo valor es incalculable. _

Sango creyó percibir un sonido que parecía proceder de una gran distancia: tuvo la sensación de oír el batir de las alas de mil cuervos abandonando la torre de Londres como profecía de la destrucción de todo el país. Apenas fue consciente del crujiente sonido del papel cuando Beckwith dejó el testamento sobre la mesa. Era imposible que lo hubiera oído bien. Cuando su marido se cayó por la escalera y se dio un golpe mortal en la cabeza, ella sintió cómo las sienes le latían con fuerza. Ahora estaba convencida de que el profundo dolor de aquella inesperada pérdida estaba causando estragos en su mente, y que ése era el motivo de que las palabras se entremezclaran en su cabeza y perdieran su verdadero sentido. Mientras aún estaba intentando comprender cómo podía haber ocurrido todo aquello y cómo podía reconstruir lo que había escuchado para que significara lo que debía significar, el señor Beckwith cogió un libro forrado en piel negra y se lo acercó a Miroku Ishida.

— Este informe contiene una lista de todos los activos no asociados a los títulos que…

Sango observaba la escena con asombrado horror, y vio a Miroku Ishida coger rápidamente el libro de las manos del señor Beckwith sin dejar que el hombre pudiera acabar de hablar siquiera, abrirlo y empezar a repasar las páginas a toda prisa; Sango iba poniéndose más y más nerviosa cada vez que pasaba una página. El señor Beckwith cogió otro libro y se lo acercó a ella.

— Para su revisión; es una lista de todos los activos asociados a los títulos que corresponden a su hijo.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

— Le ruego que me disculpe, pero no acabo de entender lo que significa todo esto.

— Desde que tomó posesión de los títulos, su marido ha llevado un preciso archivo en el que ha ido indicando qué propiedades y activos están asociados a los títulos y…

— No, no. me refiero al testamento; debe haberlo leído mal. Ha dicho que el señor Ishida ha sido nombrado tutor.

— Sí, así lo deseaba el duque.

— No, Kohaku es mi hijo. Yo soy su tutora.

— La ley sólo reconoce al padre como tutor. A la muerte del mismo, si el hijo no ha cumplido los veintiún años, el padre debe indicar otro tutor en su testamento. —El señor Beckwith hablaba sin emoción, parecía como si estuviera leyendo un documento del parlamento—. Lo lamento, su excelencia, pero la decisión de su marido es irrevocable.

— ¿Irrevocable? —Sango se puso de pie tan deprisa que casi perdió el equilibrio.

El señor Beckwith también se levantó, pero Miroku Ishida se quedó sentado, devorando con ansiedad el contenido del registro que tenía entre las manos. Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía ni idea de cuál era el comportamiento adecuado en presencia de una dama, pero Sango sospechaba que a las mujeres con las que acostumbraba relacionarse difícilmente se les podría considerar damas.

— ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? —continuó ella—. Tiene que haber malinterpretado las indicaciones de mi marido. Es imposible que su intención fuera dejar que este sinvergüenza…

— Aquí pone que la residencia y todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece —anunció Miroku Ishida de repente.

Sango casi perdió la compostura por completo. No podía ser, su casa no, ella había trabajado muy duro para crear allí un hogar. Miroku Ishida se inclinó hacia adelante, dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio con un sonoro golpe sobre la madera y se acercó al señor Beckwith de un modo inquietante.

— ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?

Para sorpresa de Sango el abogado se mantuvo firme ante el envite del diablo.

— Le puedo asegurar, señor Ishida, que eso no es ninguna broma.

— ¿Me está diciendo que un hombre al que apenas conocí me ha legado… —cogió el libro con la punta de los dedos— todo esto?

— ¿Conocía usted a mi marido? —preguntó Sango, asombrada ante aquella revelación.

Él tuvo el descaro de hacerle un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si ella le pareciera insignificante, como si pudiera ignorarla sin darle más importancia de la que se le da a un mendigo que pide una moneda.

— Sí, señor Ishida, por lo que parece, se trata exactamente de eso —contestó el señor Beckwith.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus deudas? —quiso saber, adoptando un tono agresivo—. Supongo que también heredaré sus deudas.

— No hay ninguna deuda. Al duque no le gustaban los créditos. Lo pagaba todo al contado.

Esa afirmación pareció sorprender a Miroku. Entonces, extendió sus largos y delgados dedos sobre el informe.

— ¿Y ese último objeto tiene más valor que todo lo que hay listado aquí?

— Tal como se indica en el testamento, su valor es incalculable.

— ¿Usted sabe lo que es?

— Así es. Y permanecerá en mi poder hasta que llegue el momento de dárselo.

— ¿Él le confió algo de valor incalculable?

— El duque me lo confiaba todo, señor Ishida.

Miroku pareció reflexionar sobre eso.

— Un objeto de valor incalculable podría no valer nada.

— Si yo tuviera que decidir su valor, diría que es lo más valioso que el duque poseyó nunca.

— Maldita sea —masculló Miroku en voz baja con su áspero tono de voz—. Necesito un trago.

A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, Sango sintió el peso de su rígida educación y se vio obligada a actuar como la perfecta anfitriona:

— ¿Quiere que le pida a algún sirviente que le traiga una taza de té? ¿O tal vez un poco de limonada?

Miroku la miró con unos ojos tan oscuros como su alma.

— Yo estaba pensando en algo de whisky, ginebra, ron. Un poco de cada uno si tiene.

— En esta casa no hay alcohol —contestó ella con brusquedad. Su indignación iba en aumento.

— Claro que no.

— No me gusta el tono en el que se dirige a mí, señor.

— Como si eso me importara.

Oh, aquel hombre era irritante. Entonces, él hizo algo de lo más extraño. Empezó a caminar por la habitación observando con avidez lo que había a su alrededor; parecía como si fuera a meterlo todo en sus bolsillos. Aunque era evidente que no tenía ninguna necesidad de robarlo. Se lo habían ofrecido en bandeja.

Después de un rato, volvió a acercarse al escritorio y observó atentamente al señor Beckwith.

— ¿Todo lo que hay en esta residencia es mío?

— Todo —contestó el abogado con aire sombrío; parecía sentir el peso de esa palabra en el corazón de Sango—. Con la condición de que usted…

— Sí, sí, que sea el tutor de su heredero. Al contrario de la duquesa, no tengo ninguna dificultad para entender los simples términos del testamento.

Sango no podía dejar pasar esa afrenta, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió una respuesta lo bastante contundente como para ponerlo en su sitio. Se sentía como una tonta. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Lovingdon? Y, más importante todavía, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso a su hijo? ¿Acaso no le importaba en qué clase de hombre podría llegar a convertirse?

Miroku Ishida se volvió muy despacio y lo miró todo de nuevo detenidamente; parecía estar recreándose la vista en algo magnifico.

— ¿Acaso el duque estaba completamente loco?

El ruido de la bofetada de Sango en la mejilla del señor Ishida resonó por toda la estancia. Nunca antes le había pegado a nadie y no sabía por lo tanto lo mucho que le dolería luego la mano. Tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar o demostrar que era muy probable que se hubiera hecho mucho más daño del que le había hecho a él.

— ¡Mi marido acaba de fallecer! ¡Muestre un poco de respeto! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de él?!

Miroku Ishida le dedicó una lenta y calculada sonrisa y a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— La duquesa tiene agallas. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Sango quería echarlo de su casa, mandarlo a las calles a las que pertenecía. Se dirigió al señor Beckwith:

— Su lenguaje es vulgar y sus modales son atroces. No pienso permitir que este hombre sea el responsable de la educación de mi hijo.

— Eso es fácil de remediar, duquesa —contestó Ishida arrastrando las palabras—. Sólo tiene que encontrar otro marido.

— Por lo visto, no se ha dado usted cuenta de que estoy de luto. No puedo aceptar ningún pretendiente.

— Entonces, no tendrá tantas ganas de que desaparezca de su vida, duquesa. Créame, no hay nada que una persona no esté dispuesta a hacer cuando desea algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada vez que la palabra «duquesa» se deslizaba burlonamente de sus labios, a ella se le erizaba el vello y le daban ganas de darle otra bofetada. Pero para no dejarse llevar por esa salvaje necesidad, se obligó a dirigirse al abogado:

— Señor Beckwith…

— Lo lamento mucho, su excelencia, pero si el señor Ishida acepta convertirse en el tutor de su hijo, no hay ninguna posibilidad de negociar este asunto.

— ¿Puede usted explicarme los motivos que empujaron a mi esposo a hacer esto?

— Hace muchos años que trabajo para el duque, su excelencia, y jamás me he permitido cuestionar sus decisiones. Rara vez comentaba conmigo sus pensamientos y no puedo saber los motivos que lo llevaron a esta decisión, pero estoy seguro de que, por lo que a este asunto se refiere, hizo lo que le pareció más conveniente.

Si no la hubieran educado para comportarse como una dama en cualquier situación, se habría puesto a gritar ante aquella injusticia.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no accedo a ser tutor? —preguntó el señor Ishida.

Un momentáneo alivio renovó las esperanzas que tenía Sango de que toda aquella pesadilla infernal desembocara en una solución satisfactoria. Al parecer, el hombre tenía la sensatez de tener dudas y no estaba tan claro que quisiera aceptar las responsabilidades que le habían encomendado.

— En ese caso, el primer testamento quedaría anulado y entraría en vigor un segundo testamento —respondió el señor Beckwith.

Sango no se atrevería a preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo. Le parecía muy poco probable que su marido hubiera elegido a alguien peor que Miroku Ishida, pero si éste era la primera opción del duque, ¿cuál sería la segunda? ¿El diablo en persona?

— ¿A quién la señalado como tutor de mi hijo en ese segundo testamento?

— No estoy autorizado a decírselo —contestó el abogado con tranquilidad—. Nada debe influir en la decisión del señor Ishida.

— ¿Nada debe influir? ¿Y cómo llama usted a dárselo todo? Si eso no es una influencia, no sé que puede serlo.

— Lo que quería decir es que su marido no deseaba que la persona que se puede convertir en el tutor de su hijo pueda influir en el señor Ishida.

— Pero seguro que es alguien más apropiado, alguien familiarizado con las estrictas normas sociales de la aristocracia. ¿Qué sabe el señor Ishida de la nobleza? ¿Qué sabe él de nuestros deberes y nuestras responsabilidades?

— Sé muchas cosas, duquesa —intervino Miroku—. A fin de cuentas, hace mucho que soy muy buen amigo del conde de Claybourne.

Ella se dio media vuelta al oírle nombrar a Inuyasha Taisho.

— ¿Otro delincuente? ¿Un hombre que ha cometido un asesinato? ¿Se puede saber cómo va a tranquilizarme eso? Es imposible que crea usted que está calificado para guiar a mi hijo por el camino correcto hacia la madurez.

— El camino correcto suele estar determinado por el lugar donde uno se encuentra.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? Usted sólo sabe hablar del pecado, señor Ishida. Usted…

Las palabras se le agolparon abruptamente en su garganta. De repente, él estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, y la miraba con un ardor en los ojos que sólo podía haber surgido de las profundidades del infierno, un ardor que le provocaba una involuntaria calidez en el centro de su ser, que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas, que le humedecía las palmas de las manos y le secaba la boca.

— Debería venir de visita algún día —dijo él, adoptando un tono bajo y dejando que su cálido aliento con olor a whisky le acariciara la mejilla.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Debería venir a visitar mi mundo de depravación. Haría cuanto estuviera en mi mano para recibirla como es debido. Tal vez incluso le guste.

Su voz era tan poderosa como una caricia y consiguió que Sango imaginara que en esa «adecuada» recepción estarían implicadas su boca, sus manos…

Los ojos de aquel hombre dejaban muy claro las perversas cosas que le haría, cosas que jamás imaginó hacer con Lovingdon. Debería darle otra bofetada, sabía que debería hacerlo, pero parecía que de lo único que era capaz era de temblar y de sentir algo parecido a… aquello era increíble, ¿estaba sintiendo deseo? No podía ser. Lo que ocurría era que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la caricia de un hombre. Cuando tuvo a su heredero, Lovingdon le dejó muy claro que no quería ningún hijo más. Lo único que necesitaba era un varón. En ese aspecto, el duque y ella se habían entendido a la perfección. Los dos anteponían el deber a cualquier otra cosa.

Lamentablemente, Sango había descubierto que el deber era una tarea muy exigente.

— ¿Ha pecado alguna vez, duquesa? —preguntó Miroku Ishida, con aquella voz extrañamente áspera que insinuaba todo tipo de pasiones ocultas.

La frase «sólo en sueños» apareció en la punta de la lengua de Sango. Se preguntó si Miroku Ishida habría hecho realidad las fantasías de otras mujeres. No tenía duda de que era perfectamente capaz…

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta con aspereza los sobresaltó a los dos. Sango vio cómo una ráfaga de irritación recorría el rostro de Miroku Ishida mientras daba un paso atrás y deslizaba su inflexible mirada en dirección al señor Beckwith. Durante un segundo, pareció que el abogado se esforzara por no retroceder. Volvió a carraspear, como si su valentía residiera en ese sonido.

— Me parece, señor Ishida, que su actitud hacia la duquesa no tiene justificación, y estoy seguro de que no era lo que el duque tenía en mente cuando lo incluyó en su testamento.

— Pensaba que usted no sabía lo que el duque de Lovingdon tenía en mente.

— Sé que respetaba a su mujer, señor, y que se sentiría muy decepcionado si usted no hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

— Está muerto. Me parece que ya no hay nada que pueda decepcionarlo.

— Es usted despreciable —le espetó Sango antes de que el señor Beckwith pudiera responder—. ¿Es que no tiene ningún respeto por mi difunto esposo?

Él se volvió en su dirección y, de repente, ella deseó no haber abierto la boca. Lo cierto era que no quería enfrentarse a aquel hombre. No encontraba la manera de sacarle ventaja. Tenía la sensación de que ganarle era algo completamente imposible. Seguro que siempre conseguía arrastrar a todos los que lo rodeaban hasta el agujero donde él vivía.

— Yo sólo respeto a las personas que se lo han ganado. Y son muy pocas.

— Ya me imagino lo que habrá que hacer para ganarse su respeto.

En sus ojos vio una emoción que no pudo identificar. ¿Sería remordimiento?

— En realidad, duquesa, dudo mucho que pueda imaginárselo. —giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

¿Podía Sango albergar la esperanza de que se marchara y que, al hacerlo, rechazara aquel ridículo testamento?

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó.

— Quiero echar un vistazo a la casa para determinar lo que ganaré si decido sufrir su presencia. —luego, salió de la biblioteca sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Indignada, Sango se apresuró a seguirlo. Aquella casa era suya, por lo menos hasta que él aceptara los términos del testamento. Haría lo que fuera para disuadirlo y conseguir que lo rechazara. Ella le enseñaría lo que era una persona dispuesta a todo. Sin embargo, debía admitir que Ishida había dado en el clavo en una cosa: de alguna forma, y sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, su marido se había vuelto completamente loco.

Teniendo en cuenta la reputación del señor Ishida, el señor Beckwith pensó que debía seguir a la pareja; sin embargo, el duque le había dejado muy claro que no podía interferir mientras ellos solucionaban sus diferencias. Sólo un tonto hubiera esperado que la duquesa aceptara con serenidad aquella ridícula elección de tutor, y el duque no era ningún tonto.

Beckwith suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mientras esperaba a que volvieran y se preparaba mentalmente para el siguiente cara a cara con el señor Ishida: sabía que el hombre podía ser un autentico desafío. Tenía que conseguir cumplir con los deseos del duque sin comprometer su propia integridad. No acostumbraba a cuestionar a quienes le pagaban tan bien por sus servicios, pero se preguntó si Lovingdon habría comprendido las posibles consecuencias de sus decisiones. Para Beckwith, todo aquello sólo alcanzaría un propósito: que todos fueran derechitos al desastre.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


End file.
